Object Masters
Object Masters is an upcoming Object Show created by AzUrArInG. It is also a reboot of the original version of Object Masters. It will feature new characters, good animation, and many more. There will also be non-contestant characters, which are characters that aren't contestants or hosts, but rather characters that sometimes randomly appear in some episodes of the show. Production In 2013, AzUrArInG created a character known as Firedrop, however he was originally called Fire at that time, but he only had one flame on his head, he was also made before he didn't know Object Shows existed and Firedrop was based on a Spongebob episode and a Captain Underpants book. Firedrop was portrayed as AzUrArInG's imaginary arch rival, and did this all the way up until Early 2015, and which he decided that this stuff was boring and never did this again ever since. It didn't officially began until when AzUrArInG watched BFDI and II, and then a couple of other Object shows as well for the first time in mid 2015, before he had his YouTube account that began around late 2015. Since he saw those object shows, he then wanted to create an Object show which would begin around August 2015, he had no idea what it should be called, so AzUrArInG just quickly made the object show name as "Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom", since he was a Mario fan, but was later changed the name to Object Masters because he didn't want copyright problems with Nintendo. So he decided to create some characters which he created Football, Bill, Mustache, Heart, Rock (who originally was gonna be just a half nice and half mean character, Battery (who originally was gonna act like Bomb from Inanimate Insanity), and Red Ball around late 2015, but didn't use them to make cartoons and other stuff until the following year (due to the fact AzUrArInG didn't had those stuff yet he claimed). So, due to this, he made a prototype by stealing a series made in Goanimate called Character Elimination Canada, and did this during the beginning of his YouTube career until he quickly decided to replace it with a new prototype version of the show that wasn't a stolen series called Human Battlers, but was cancelled very quickly. It was abandon for about 5 months until it finally made a new prototype version of it called The Battle of The Sheep, but lasted for only 3 months. Also in August of 2015, during when The Battle of The Sheep was still going, AzUrArInG made a short made on Flipnote Studio featuring both Football and Bill, but wasn't released on the internet until about 10 months later. On September 2016, The Battle of The Sheep was cancelled and AzUrArInG decided it was time for the show to officially start, and which he made an animation of a preview of Episode 1 of Object Masters on Flipnote Studio, but was then cancelled because he thought people hated Flipnote Object Shows. So, he decided to make a short called Race Riot which he recorded audio from the 1929 Oswald the lucky Rabbit cartoon also called Race Riot and putted into the flipnote animation stuff AzUrArInG was making, and was being worked on for 3 months, and was finished on November 18th, 2016 and the short debuted many characters that would be on the show. AzUrArInG was gonna do another short called Flying Fists, but was scrapped and left unfinished because he didn't want to do another short taking audio from the actual short, which was replaced with The Football Gang, but was a failure. So, on January 2017, AzUrArInG finally got into Deviantart, then he made the characters finally go into color for the first time, and then made The Terror of Doom, which was a failure too. Finally, he then made the show finally appearing, but it would be the original version of the show. with the first episode being called The Beginning. However the original version of the show only lasted with only 2 episodes because of how bad they were. So, AzUrArInG decided to make more shorts and some were very good at the time, he then had an animation studio he found, but one day it messed up and wouldn't let AzUrArInG use it again. Finally, AzUrArInG wanted to make a reboot of the show and then added some new characters and replace some of the old ones, and give some of them new personalities, and then he remember the character Firedrop and brought him back but since AzUrArInG remembered have the character only having one flame on it's head, he renamed him to Firedrop and completely change his personality. Characters Contestants * Football * Bill * Rock * Red Ball * Orange Ball * Wheel * Varsity Jacket * Firedrop * Spike * Chair * Weight Measurement * Crazy Face * Battery * Stool * Purple Ball * Robo-Guy * Orange * Cracker * Mustache * Brick * Pan * Burrito * Booger * Blue Play Button * Vending Machine * Chocolate Drop * Virus * Pepsi Can * Warner Bros Logo * GS Ball Host * Mephone2 Non-contestant Characters * Evil Football * Arrow * Shadow Football * Hammer * Burger Object Masters Filmography 2016 * Football Beats Bill (Unreleased until 10 months later) * Race Riot (First Object Masters cartoon released in the Internet) * Football is scared of Spikes * The Football Gang * Rock is doomed!!!!!! 2017 * Football plays Spike like a Xylophone * The Terror of Doom * Object Masters Episode 1: The Beginning (First of the Original Object Masters Series) * Object Masters Episode 2: A Singing Competition (Second and Last of the Original Object Masters Series) * Bill blows up the school and Football arrests him * Football blows Bill up * Character Elimination Two Party Episode 1! Falling off Everest (Cameo Appearances) (Done by PuffyAnimations) * The BTGM Movie (Done By BTGM) * Character Elimination Two Party Episode 2! Look for the Golden (Cameo Appearances) (Done By PuffyAnimations) * Football destroys Ratafak Plachta (Made on Scratch) * Football Arrests Jeffy for 5 months, because Jeffy bullied Butterfinger * Bill Snaps * Red Ball Destroys the World Episode 1: The Order of the Red (done By PuffyAnimations) * Objects Recommended Camp RB Episode 0.5 (Done By PuffyAnimations) * Football Fights Bill at the Moon * Objects Recommended Camp 2 Episode 1 challenge1 (Done By PuffyAnimations) * Ultimate Character Voting (Done By PuffyAnimations) * Ultimate Character Voting 2 (Done By PuffyAnimations) * Ultimate Character Voting 3 (Done By PuffyAnimations) * Football Beats Bill (Remastered) (Done by BTGM) * Ultimate Character Voting 4 (done by PuffyAnimations) Trivia *Originally, the show was gonna be called "Battle For The Mushroom Kingdom", but AzUrArInG changed it because he thought he would get copyright laws with Nintendo *The Original Version of Object Masters may be the first object show to use stock footage from other films, such as Godzilla, Dumbo and many more. *Object Masters originally was gonna have 15 contestants, but AzUrArInG changed it to 30 contestants, because he thought the series would be short. *Object Masters was one of AzUrArInG's top priorities, the others being The Finger Gun Man, Okonid, his Minecraft Series, and his Roblox series *Object Masters was originally gonna start in September 2016, but was delayed *Evil Football was a contestant in the original version, but when it is gonna be rebooted, he made him into a Non-contestant character. *A former person who worked for the Object Masters Community known as BTGM (BubbleTheGoldMinecart) was fired because he was ruining stuff with the characters and other things, being an annoying jerk, and copying opinions to some of AzUrArInG's friends and AzUrArInG himself as well. *AzUrArInG himself knew the original Object Masters was gonna be awful, even while he was making the 2 episodes before cancelling it. Category:Object shows Category:Upcoming Object Shows Category:Object Masters Category:Shows Category:Reboots Category:AzUrArInG Category:Object Shows